


Like an old Sweater

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Connor film a collab. There's a misshap with water glasses, a sweatshirt, and some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an old Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with any of the people depicted in this and did, in fact, make it all up. I'm not making any money off of it either.

Connor stops giggling only once Dan has turned the camera off again.

“You sure that’s going to be okay for your video?” he asks.

Dan grins down at him and shrugs. “Sure. My viewers know I don’t usually do collaboration videos, but they’d probably kill me if you and Phil uploaded ones and I don’t, so. It’ll be fine.”

“Well, it won’t be on my channel, so if you say so...” Connor teases, getting up from his perch on Dan’s bed to help put away the camera and lights.

They’re alone in the apartment, Phil having run out on some obscure last minute errand, or possibly, Connor thinks, in the back of his mind, to give Dan and him some time alone together. Things with Dan are... weird. Not bad weird or anything like that, but just weird. Undecided. Neither this nor that.

Dan’s the first boy Connor’s ever kissed, and even though nothing much has ever really happened between them, they have made out several times since then. Not exclusively, and not even regularly. Not even every time they saw each other, but every so often, they find themselves alone, attached to each other by the mouth before they really know it.

There is something magnetic about Dan.

He’s awkward and a little anxious, just like Connor, but he’s also so passionate and clear about what he wants to do with his life, where he wants it to go. Connor envied him that for a while when they first became friends, but now he thinks just having Dan in his life has taught him how to be a bit clearer about his own life. He’s grateful to him, in many ways. Dan’s presence in Connor’s life is as much calming as it is energising.

Lost in thought as he is, Connor doesn’t notice the water glasses Dan has picked up, so when he turns around and bumps into him, they slosh over, spilling over his sweatshirt even as Dan’s eyes widen and he blurts out, “Fuck, shit, sorry. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s just water,” Connor says, wiping at the spill with his hands a little uselessly.

“Ugh, still. Sorry,” Dan says, setting the glasses back down hurriedly and then pressing his own sleeve cuffs to Connor’s sweatshirt.

“No, seriously, it’s okay,” Connor says, amused.

“You can borrow one of mine, if you want,” Dan offers.

It _is_ a bit chilly out and Connor doesn’t particularly fancy going outside in a wet sweatshirt. Since he doesn’t have anything on underneath, he accepts gladly.

“Thanks, that’d be great,” he says, and Dan immediately turns away to root through his dresser.

Finally he pulls out a grey sweatshirt and hands it to Connor. When he unfolds it, it turns out to have a print of the American flag on the front.

He levels Dan with an unimpressed look. “Really?”

Dan just grins.

Connor turns his back on Dan to change out of his own and into Dan’s sweatshirt, goosebumps making the hairs on his arms stand on end in the brief moment when they’re exposed to the air. He hears Dan clear his throat, and when he turns back around, sorting out the waist hemline and then his fringe, Dan has sat back down on the bed. He’s looking at Connor unabashedly, with open interest, but still a little guarded, like he’s not sure if Connor’s going to want to make this one of the times they do this.

But the sweatshirt smells like a detergent he’s not used to, like Dan’s sweatshirt had earlier when he’d hugged him hello, and Connor suddenly really wants to make the most of his brief stay in London. It’s almost always Dan who initiates whatever this is between them, but Connor feels bolder here, far away from home in the bedroom of a boy who he knows finds him attractive.

So he sidles over and straddles Dan’s lap, loops his arms around his neck with a grin and leans in a bit, making his intent unmistakeable.

“So, you’ve already welcomed me to your bed...”

Dan chuckles and wraps his own arms around Connor’s waist, holding him steady as he scoots back onto the bed, sitting on it more securely.

“I have, haven’t I?” Dan says playfully and leans in to seal their lips together before Connor can.

It’s been a while since they last kissed, but if feels familiar by now. The pressure of Dan’s lips, the way he liked to use his tongue, the touch of his hands creeping up underneath his clothes. It’s nice. Connor likes all of it, likes the way he can lose himself in it, sink into the sensation and not think about anything beyond the moment for a while.

When Dan scoots back, he follows. When Dan leans back, he leans down. When Dan wraps an arm around him and rolls them over, he yields. It’s nice with Dan, because Connor never worries about where it’s going, about whether that’s where he wants to go. Dan is perhaps the least intimidating person he’s ever met, and one of the most considerate at the same time. Every touch he gives Connor is careful, every kiss sweet, no matter how wet and deep it is.

So by the time Connor’s breathing a little heavily, hair a mess, cheeks probably a little red, and borrowed sweatshirt rucked up to expose the flat of his belly, he’s glowing warm from the inside, sated like after a good meal. Connor has to go home soon, but for now he feels like he’s never been more comfortable than here.

 

****

The End


End file.
